


Exhale ~A Tyrus One-shot~

by iwasdreamingonenight



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Andi Mack tv show, Basketball, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Coming Out, Cyrus - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disney, Disney show, Fanfic, Gay, Gay Romance, Jonah Beck - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, TJ - Freeform, TJ Kippen - Freeform, disney show fan fic, fan fiction, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasdreamingonenight/pseuds/iwasdreamingonenight
Summary: A one-shot in which TJ comes out to Cyrus at the swings.





	Exhale ~A Tyrus One-shot~

Can you meet me at the swings?   
Be there in 5! 

Cyrus rolled off of his bed and put on his shoes; he was confused by TJ's text. Why does he want to meet at the park instead of just coming over here? Cyrus wondered. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he had no idea what TJ wanted to talk about. 

5 minutes later found Cyrus slowly swinging at the empty park waiting for TJ. He always felt a sense of comfort here, like he could do anything. 

"Hey, Cyrus," he looked up and found TJ standing next to the swingset. Something about the tone of TJ's voice heightened Cyrus's sense that there was something wrong. 

"Hi!" he replied cheerfully, "what's up? Is everything okay?" 

"Oh.. yeah," TJ responded, shifting uncomfortably, "I just wanted to talk and you're really good at that so..."

Cyrus felt himself start to blush so he immediately looked down. He didn't know why he was always so flustered around TJ but he hated that he blushed so easily. 

"Is anything wrong?" Cyrus was still concerned. 

"No? Yes? I don't know." TJ sighed and sat down on the swing next to Cyrus. 

"Should I be worried?" Cyrus asked, even though he already was. 

"What? Oh no, no it's not a big deal," TJ quickly said, but the way he was talking still bothered Cyrus; it was like he had something heavy on his mind.

"Why did you want to meet here instead of one of our houses?"

"I guess it's just easy to talk here," TJ answered, "I don't know why but it just feels... safe."

Cyrus nodded, he definitely understood. 

"Well," Cyrus said, and then trailed off into silence. He wasn't quite sure what TJ wanted.

"Look," TJ said at last, "I um.. I need- no, I want to tell you something. But I'm not ready for anyone else to know. I trust you and I know you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course," Cyrus would never dream of telling someone else's secret, "you can tell me anything, Teej."

TJ smiled for the first time that day and then looked up at the clear blue sky. 

"Um ok so.. it's about something that happened in elementary school."

"Ok..." Cyrus responded, not sure where this was going. 

"I had this friend and I, well, had a... crush  
on them I guess. You know I'm not that uh great with the feelings stuff and for a long time I didn't accept it, I didn't accept myself."

"TJ-," Cyrus began. 

"No," TJ interrupted him, "please, I- I need to finish before I chicken out and start talking about basketball."

"Ok," Cyrus had a strong feeling he knew what TJ was going to say. He just wasn't sure how to respond. 

"So," TJ continued, "this person I liked- we were really good friends. And one day I was hanging out with them and they started nagging me about who I liked. They kept guessing girls who were in our class. I wanted to tell them but I couldn't because-"

TJ broke off and Cyrus thought he saw tears forming in the older boy's eyes. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but he resisted. He knew TJ needed to do this. Just as Cyrus had needed to do it with Andi and Buffy and Jonah. 

Cyrus took in a deep breath, he hadn't been expecting this today. 

"I couldn't tell them because-" again TJ's shaky voice broke off and Cyrus knew he wasn't going to be able to say it. 

"...Because you didn't like a girl," Cyrus finished softly, "your friend was a boy?"

Slowly TJ looked up at Cyrus, tears still swimming in his eyes, and nodded. 

As though he suddenly had a burst of confidence he looked directly at Cyrus. 

"Cyrus, I think I'm gay. Or bi. Or something. I just- I know I'm not straight." 

Time seemed to slow down as TJ said these words. It seemed like the whole world was holding its breath to hear what Cyrus would say. 

I have to say this correctly, Cyrus told himself, TJ needs me right now, and I think he needs me to need him too.

"Yeah?" Cyrus asked, smiling up at the boy in front of him, "TJ, it's okay. This doesn't make you any different, okay? There's nothing wrong with you. I need you to believe that. You're still the same amazing athlete who can crush anyone at a game of basketball, you're still the same guy who helped me do a somersault, you're still the same guy who overcame his dyscalculia and got a C+ on his test! You're still you."

TJ took a shuddering breath, it almost seemed as if he could finally exhale after holding his breath for a very, very long time.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I've never told anyone this before but I couldn't stand it any longer. I don't like feeling like I need to hide who I am just because some people might not like it. I hate that I'm scared about what the basketball team and my coach will say, I don't like not being able to be truthful to my friends and family, I don't like not being able to talk about who I have a crush on because I'm scared I'll get judged. It sucks, Cyrus."

As he said the last part, TJ faltered and looked up at Cyrus with such a soft expression Cyrus felt like he was going to melt right then and there. 

Did he have a crush on TJ Kippen? Yes, yes he did. Cyrus knew what he needed to do now, or rather, what his heart and body were telling him to do. 

"You like a guy right now?" Cyrus asked; he had to make sure. He would never forgive himself if he ruined his friendship with TJ. 

"Yes," TJ said so quietly Cyrus could barely hear him.

"TJ, do I know who it is?"

TJ looked at him, but Cyrus already knew the answer. He felt like he had to have known it all along. All the smiles and the hugs and all the late night conversations and the good morning texts... how could he have missed it? Because he always thought TJ was straight? Or because he never though TJ would like him?

"Underdog," TJ said, "I think you do."

Once again, the world seems to be holding its breath. 

Cyrus felt an adrenaline race through him, it was now or never. Here goes nothing.

"TJ," Cyrus was standing in front of him at this point, staring into the boy's eyes, "I'm gay too."

And suddenly Cyrus didn't care about the consequences of what could happen, he had connected his lips with TJ's and it was like the world had completely stopped now and the only thing that kept going, the only thing that mattered, was Cyrus Goodman kissing TJ Kippen under the sunset at their favorite place to be together. 

It felt so right, Cyrus couldn't believe that there had ever been a possibility that this wouldn't happen. TJ's lips were so soft and suddenly he was kissing Cyrus back. 

I guess what they say about the fireworks is true, Cyrus thought as he melted into the moment with TJ. 

Eventually, after probably only a few seconds although it felt like ages, the two boys broke apart. 

"I think I do know who it is," Cyrus said, smiling softly.

And there it was, TJ Kippen's beautiful grin. The smile Cyrus loved more than anything. 

"Chocolate chocolate chip muffin?"

"Not-so-scary-basketball-guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok I hope that was okay! I got the idea for this earlier and I've been meaning to write a one-shot for a while so I decided to give it a try. I actually loved writing this so much and I really hope I was able to encapsulate all the feelings and beauty I wanted to express into this. I'll definitely write more one-shots about their relationship and cute moments, but they'll definitely be a lot shorter than this. I felt like for something this important it deserved to be long. If you have any ideas for one-shots or even multiple part stories please comment! (P.S. points to you if you caught the Love, Simon reference!)


End file.
